Choose me
by Kimchigee
Summary: [update : CHAPTER 2] Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu untuk apapun dan siapapun. Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah - Mingyu Buktikan jika itu benar. Jangan biarkan aku dengan yang lain - Wonwoo -MEANIE-
1. Chapter 1

**WITH YOU**

CHAPTER 1

Fiction || Rated T || Meanie

 **Summary :**

Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu untuk apapun dan siapapun. Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah - Mingyu

Buktikan jika itu benar. Jangan biarkan aku dengan yang lain - Wonwoo

* * *

Di Hari minggu yang cerah ini adalah hari dimana untuk beristirahat dan bermalas-malasan.

"Hoaammm" terdengar suara laki-laki yang tengah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk terduduk dikasur. Setelah sudah mendapatkan tenaga untuk berdiri ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil menahan kantuknya. Berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi dan segera mencuci mukanya hanya dengan air keran wastafel. Ia menatap dirinya dan mengamati wajah kantuknya didepan cermin wastafel. 'Tampan' dirinya membatin. Ia mengambil handuk dilemari tepat diatas cermin wastafel untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Ibu" laki-laki ini memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'Ibu' sambil menuruni anak tangga. "Jihoon-ah" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena terheran-heran tidak ada satu pun yang menyahut panggilannya.

PRAAAKK...

"Ohh astagaaa" ia terkejut dan memegangi dadanya betapa mengejutkannya suara figura foto yang terjatuh dari dinding akibat tersenggol olehnya. Sangat amat ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa seseorang terkejut akibat ulahnya sendiri. Ia mengambil figura tersebut dan menghela nafas lega karena figura tersebut tidak pecah.

"Kemana mereka semua?" laki-laki tersebut sempat berfikir bahwa Ibunya dan Jihoon sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya, tapi kenyataannya tidak ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia menuju ke dapur berharap disana menumukan makanan yang bisa dimakan untuk sarapan dan sedikit berharap jika Ibunya dan Jihoon berada disana.

Saat didapur ia melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel dilemari kulkas.

 **Mingyu, maaf jika kami pergi tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Ibu dan Jihoon akan pergi kerumah nenek untuk menjenguknya. Kemungkinan kami akan pulang nanti malam. Jaga dirimu baik-baik oke :) - Ibu**

Laki-laki bernama Mingyu tersebut tersenyum kecil saat melihat sebuah emoji senyum diakhir kalimat pada kertas tersebut. "Mereka tidak mengajakku lagi?" Mingyu mendengus kesal. Tidak sepenuhnya ia kesal. Ia mengambil gelas kaca dari lemari dapur dan menuangkan segelas _fresh water._

Kriiing... Kriiing...

Tiba-tiba suara telfon rumah berdering dari arah ruang keluarga. Ia pun segera menghampiri dan mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Yeobb..."

 _'_ _Yaa Kim Mingyu! Apa kau sedang dirumah sekarang?'_ terdengar suara laki-laki dari telfon.

"Soonyoung? Ya aku sedang dirumah sekarang, ada apa?"

 _'_ _Bisa kah kau datang ke Cafe YumYum? Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu'_

"Tidak aku tidak bisa datang. Aku sedang malas untuk keluar rumah sekarang. Kau bisa membicarakannya sekarang"

 _'_ _Tidak aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini ditelfon. Ayolah Gyu, bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu saja?'_

"Menjemputku? Tunggu... dengan apa kau menjemputku? Ah... sudahlah terserah kau saja"

 _'_ _Baiklah aku akan datang 10 menit lagi'_

"Hmm... terserah" Mingyu pun langsung menutup telfonnya. Dengan malas ia menuju kamarnya.

Dikamarnya ia mengganti pakaian dengan sebuah kaos hitam polos dan memakai sebuah jaket. Ya dia hanya mengganti pakaiannya saja dan tidak mandi. Lagi pula hanya untuk bertemu Soonyoung. Batin Mingyu.

* * *

"Baiklah aku akan datang 10 menit lagi"

 _'_ _Hmm... terserah'_

Soonyoung langsung memasukkan handphone-nya kedalam saku celananya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas meja belajarnya. ia segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju carport rumahnya.

"Soonyoung kau ingin pergi kemana?" didapati seorang pria tua yang berjalan dari arah halaman belakang membawa koran berita hari ini. "Ingin pergi berkencan dengan kekasihmu?" ujarnya lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Soonyoung.

"Tidak ayah, aku akan pergi bersama temanku dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali aku tidak memilikki kekasih. Ayah aku harus pergi sekarang, aku pergi dulu" ia berpamitan dengan ayahnya. Sesegera ia memasuki mobil pribadinya dan berjalan menuju tujuan.

Sesampainnya di rumah Mingyu ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan rumahya. Ia langsung turun dari mobilnya.

Tokk.. tokkk..

Soonyoung mengetuk pintunya, tak lama kemudian seseorang yang bernama Mingyu itu pun membukakan pintu tersebut. Soonyoung langsung memasuki rumah terseut tanpa dipersilahkan sebelumnya oleh Mingyu.

"Jadi kau sedang sendiri dirumah?" Soonyoung melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah Mingyu untuk memastikkan bahwa Mingyu benar-benar sendiri dirumah.

"Ibuku sedang pergi"

"Bersama Woozi?" tanya Hoshi dengan spontan.

"Woozi? Aishh... Kau menggunakan nama itu lagi untuk menyebut adikku?" Soonyoung menyegir.

"Bukankah itu nama yang bagus? Kurasa nama panggilan itu cocok untuknya" ujar Soonyoung memperjelas.

"Terserah" ujar Mingyu malas.

"Tunggu... kau datang kesini hanya untuk menemui adikku? Jika iya kau bisa pulang sekarang, kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya bahwa Jihoon tidak ada dirumah sekarang" ujar Mingyu sambil mendorong tubuh Hoshi ke pintu untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Gyu, tujuan utama ku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu. Baiklah kalau kita pergi sekarang saja" Soonyoung langsung melangkah menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang sedang terdiam memandangi sebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan rumahnya.

"Apakah kau datang kesini menggunakan mobil itu?" tanya Mingyu diikuti anggukan Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung..." Soonyoung langsung menoleh kebelakang. "... bolehkah aku saja yang menyetir?" tanya Mingyu kepada Soonyoung dengan penuh harap. Tiba- tiba Soonyoung melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah Mingyu dan Mingyu menangkapnya.

"Ku harap tidak ada kecelakaan setelah ini" ujar Soonyoung sedikit tertawa. Mingyu juga ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya tersebut.

"Tentu tidak akan terjadi bodoh. aku pernah mengikuti les kemudi" mendudukan dirinya di jok mobil.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku. Sudah berapa lama kau mengikuti les kemudi?" tanya Soonyoung yang sedang memasang seatbelt.

"Mmm... mungkin sekitar 3 minggu. Tapi..." Mingyu menjeda pembicaraannya. "Aku hanya mendapat nilai C disetiap testnya" ujarnya pelan. Soonyoung menoleh terkejut. "Semoga kita tidak akan masuk berita juga" ucap Soonyoung pasrah.

* * *

"Kau tahu Mingyu aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Suasananya sangat menyenangkan menurutku" Soonyoung menduduki salah satu satu kursi dari meja yang ia pilih dan melihat sekeliling cafe dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Maaf!"

"Permisi 1 Iced Cappuccino dan 1 Vanilla Latte, silahkan dinikmati" seorang pelayan cantik mempersilahkan mereka menikmati minumanan yang mereka pesan. Mingyu dan Soonyoung tersenyum bersamaan.

"Aihhh kau datar sekali hari ini? Sedang tidak mood? Baik kita cari tahu bagaimana cara membaikan mood seorang Kim Mingyu" Soonyoung mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari saku celana. Berpura-pura mengetik di handphonenya. "Hmm... OH! apa ini? cara termudah untuk membaikan mood seorang pria dengan membicarakan wanita cantik atau Wanita sexy. Ahh kurasa cara ini tidak ampuh bagimu karena kau lebih tertarik pada manusia cantik yang berbatang bukan? benarkan mingyu?" ucap Soonyoung intens dan menekankan pada kata berbatang.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di lengan Soonyoung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh! Suara mu terlalu keras Soonyoung-ah" Mingyu menatap Soonyoung tajam. Soonyoung hanya meringis memegang lengannya yang dipukul oleh Mingyu. Orang-orang di kafe tersebut menatap menuju Mingyu, bukan karena mendengar perkataan Soonyoung tetapi akibat Mingyu yang tiba-tiba membentak Soonyoung. "Aku hanya bercanda kawan, tapi memang benarkan?" Mingyu melayangkan tangannya bersiap-siap memukuli kembali lengan temannya yang tidak bersalah. Ia benar- benar ingin memukuli kembali temannya itu jika saja seorang barista cantik tidak datang mengantar minuman mereka.

"Permisi 1 Iced Cappuccino dan 1 Vanilla Latte, silahkan dinikmati" seorang barista cantik mempersilahkan mereka menikmati minumanan yang mereka pesan. Mingyu dan Soonyoung tersenyum bersamaan. Soonyoung melamun menatap kepergian barista cantik tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan disini?" lanjut Mingyu sambil meminum Iced Cappuccino. Soonyoung tersentak saat Mingyu memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmm... Begini apa kau ingat saat kita pergi ku Busan tahun lalu?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin kembali berlibur kesana? Aku juga memikirkan bagaimana jika kita kembali berlibur bersama"

"Tidak bukan itu. Kau ingat saat kau berkelahi dengan seorang laki-laki sebaya dengan kita disana?" Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya berusaha mengingat kejadian yang sudah lampau itu. "Ahh aku ingat, dia yang merusak lencana pin sekolahku itu kan?" mencoba mengutarkan apa saja yang telah teringat dipikirannya.

"Iya benar. Mingyu kurasa ini berita buruk, kau tahu ia akan pindah kesekolah kita!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

next/end?

* * *

 **NOTE :**

Annyeong Yeorobun!

oke jadi ini Fanfict pertamaku... jadi mohon bantuannya ya kawan masih banyak banget kata-kata yang gaenak untuk dibaca :'

Jadi mohon bantuannya ya sekali lagi. Jangan lupa review yaa...

Makasih sebelumnya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOOSE ME**

CHAPTER 2

Fiction || Rated T || Meanie || ©KIMCHIGEE

 **Previous Chapter :**

"Mmm... Begini apa kau ingat saat kita pergi ku Busan tahun lalu?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin kembali berlibur kesana? Aku juga memikirkan bagaimana jika kita kembali berlibur bersama"

"Tidak bukan itu. Kau ingat saat kau berkelahi dengan seorang laki-laki sebaya dengan kita disana?" Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya berusaha mengingat kejadian yang sudah lampau itu. "Ahh aku ingat, dia yang merusak lencana pin sekolahku itu kan?" mencoba mengutarkan apa saja yang telah teringat dipikirannya.

"Iya benar. Mingyu kurasa ini berita buruk, kau tahu ia akan pindah kesekolah kita!"

* * *

Mingyu menolak ajakan Soonyoung untuk diantar kerumahnya. Mingyu memilih berjalan kaki karena ia akan mampir sebentar ke toko buku dan perpustakaan. Jika saja tugas fisika bisa dimusnahkan mungkin ia tidak akan pergi ke tempat buku-buku tersebut yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

Mingyu bukan seorang pemalas yang selalu saja tidak mengumpulkan tugas tetapi ia juga tidak rajin. Menurut Mingyu mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa tertunda itu lebih baik. Walaupun Mingyu tidak menyukai buku tetapi peringkat disekolahnya selalu mendapat peringkat 3 besar. Genius. Kata tersebut yang selalu dilontarkan Guru-guru dan para murid.

 _Untuk apa ia pindah?_ Batin Mingyu.

Menanyakan pada diri sendiri disepanjang perjalanan. Perkataan Soonyoung sangat melekat dipikiran Mingyu seperti dilekatkan dengan lem. Mingyu gelisah dengan adanya pikiran tersebut. Tak sadar Mingyu telah melewatkan toko buku yang seharusnya ia kunjungi. Mingyu mencoba berusaha melupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting itu. Mingyu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan saja perjalanannya ke perpustakaan.

Rintik hujan pun turun dari langit. Mingyu sekilas memandangi langit yang berubah menjadi mendung dan bergegas berlari menuju perpustakaan sebelum hujan lebat datang. Prediksi yang tepat. Hujan pun turun lebat saat Mingyu sudah sampai di perpustakaan.

Mingyu langsung beranjak menuju lantai 2 dimana disana terdapat ruang bacaan dan diskusi. Mingyu mengambil 2 buku fisika dan menaruhnya di meja baca yang sudah disediakan. Tidak berniat untuk membaca seluruhnya disini, hanya saja ingin menandai bab-bab untuk tugas yang akan dikerkajan nanti. Karena ia akan meminjam buku tersebut.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama Mingyu meniatkan diri untuk pulang. Dan kebetulan hujannya sudah berhenti.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu objek di dekat jendela perpustakaan. Seorang laki-laki yang sedang terpaku pada buku yang ia baca. Ia memiliki tubuh kurus ramping dengan warna kulit putih pucat. Dan jangan lupa sebuah kacamata bulat yang memperindah penampilannya. Benar-benar bisa membuat Mingyu terus menatapnya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Bisa dibilang Mingyu terpukau akan penampilannya.

 _Manis, tapi kumerasa ia sangat tidak asing._ Batin Mingyu. Mingyu berpikir mungkin saja itu hanya _deja vu_ saat ia melihat laki-laki itu _._

"Aku pulang" ujar Mingyu sambil membuka pintu untuk masuk. Tidak ada sahutan.

Mingyu melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu. Pukul 18:30. "Ah benar juga mereka pulang akan pulang malam" Mingyu bermonolog.

Mingyu berjalan menuju kamar. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk kesayangannya. Mingyu meloncat dari kasur ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia belum mandi seharian. Sesegera Mingyu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

19:30

Mingyu baru saja selesai dari mandinya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasurnya lagi.

Menurutnya hari ini hari yang amat sangat melelahkan bagi pikirannya. Misi hari ini untuk bersantai-santai pun gagal. Mingyu memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian waktu itu.

* * *

 _"YAK! KWON SOONYOUNG! Cepatlah kita bisa tertinggal" Mingyu berlari sambil meneriaki Soonyoung untuk berlari lebih cepat berharap mereka tidak tertinggal subway._

 _Langkah Mingyu terhenti ketika sudah sampai di stasiun. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan mengusap kepalanya kesal. Langkah Soonyoung pun ikut terhenti._

 _"Kita sudah tertinggal" Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dengan ekspresi putus asa._

 _"Itu semua karena kau bodoh. Jika saja kau tidak ketahuan kalau kita membolos mungkin ini tidak akan terlambat" Soonyoung mendengus sebal._ _Tidak ingin pembolosannya sia-sia Mingyu mengajak Soonyoung untuk membeli tiket subway lagi. Dan disetujui oleh Soonyoung._

 _Mereka berhenti ditempat peta stasiun. Mencari dimana letak loket stasiun. Soonyoung menemukan tempat loket tersebut. Sebelah barat dari posisi mereka dan harus berjalan lurus sekitar 220 meter._

 _"Perjalanan Seoul-Busan pukul 13:25 dengan tiket 2 orang. Ini tiketnya, Terima kasih. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan" ucap sopan penjaga loket sambil memberikan tiket tersebut kepada Soonyoung._

 _"Ini untukmu" memberikan tiketnya kepada Mingyu. "Kita masih memiliki waktu 45 menit untuk menunggu. Kau ada ide sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung berharap jawaban Mingyu dapat terpecahkan._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita pesta Barberque disana?" Mingyu mencoba mengutarkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Tetapi jawaban tersebut terdengar menjengkelkan bagi Soonyoung._ _"Bodoh. Kita tidak memiliki alat pemanggangnya" ujar Soonyoung._

 _"Tidak perlu khawatir di Villa memiliki alat pemanggangnya. Lagipula tujuan kita pergi ke Busan memang untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak akan lengkap tanpa pesta Barberque" Mingyu memperjelas ucapannya, meyakinkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung merasa puas atas ucapan Mingyu, dan mereka pun pergi ke supermarket dekat stasiun._

 _Sudah hampir 43 menit mengitari supermarket dan hanya membeli daging. Salahkan Soonyoung yang terlalu asik menonton Pororo ditempat penjualan Televisi. Mingyu bersusah payah mencari Soonyoung yang hilang. Betapa memalukannya saat Mingyu menemukan Soonyoung menonton Pororo bersama 5 anak TK._

 _"Mingyu cepat kurasa itu Subwaynya" mereka berlari bersama menuju Subway yang baru saja datang. Dan benar itu Subway mereka._

 _Mereka segera memasuki Subway tersebut sebelum mere tertinggal kembali. Soonyoung menduduki salah satu kursi kosong dekat pintu sedangkan Mingyu hanya berdiri melamun memandangi luar jendela. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan hal yang tak penting._

 _"Mingyu, mengapa kau memilih hari saat sekolah? Bisa saja kita mengambil hari Sabtu nanti" tanya Soonyoung yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia katakan saat pertama kali Mingyu mengajaknya ke Busan hari ini._

 _"Tiketnya hanya berlaku sampai hari ini. Sangat mubazir jika tidak memakainya" Soonyoung mengangguk paham._

 _"Oh! Kita sudah sampai di Busan" ucap Mingyu antusias. Soonyoung pun melihat kearah peta digital Subway, menunjukan kata 'Busan Station'._

 _Sesampainya di pemberhentian mereka langsung berjalan keluar stasiun. Berjalan sedikit menuju halte bus. Mingyu mengecek ranselnya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Mingyu terus mencari berharap benda tersebut hanya terselip. Tapi hasilnya tidak ada. Hilang._

 _"Kau menghilangkan sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran. Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dengan muka melas. Berharap Soonyoung mengkasihaninya._

 _"Oh astaga! Kau menghilangkan tiket transportasi Villa-nya?" ucap Soonyoung seperti dapat membaca pikiran Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk pelan. "Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke Seoul saja sebelum sesuatu hal terjadi lebih parah" Soonyoung mendengus kesal dan menduduki kursi halte._

 _"Bagaimana kita menunggu taksi saja?" Mingyu mencoba menenangkan suasana Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya terdiam. "Ku anggap itu setuju"_

 _"Tidak aku tidak setuju. Lebih baik kita berjalan kaki saja daripada harus menunggu taksi" Soonyoung mengelak. Mingyu setuju. Walaupun ia tahu betapa jauhnya Villa tersebut, tetapi pilihan Soonyoung memang lebih baik daripada harus menunggu taksi yang sedari tadi memang tidak ada satupun taksi yang bebas penumpang._

 _Sudah 30 menit berjalan kaki dan akhirnya mereka sampai tujan. Mereka memasuki rumah Villa yang sebelumnya sudah mereka pesan. Soonyoung memasuki salah satu kamar di rumah Villanya, menaruh barang-barang yang ia bawa. Soonyoung langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur tersebut dan memeluk guling dingin akibat udara dingin dari jendela kamar yang ia buka._

 _Mingyu menyiapkan alat-alat pemanggangnya di belakang rumah Villa mereka. Menurut Mingyu Villa ini tidak buruk bahkan ia menganggap cukup bagus. Dimulai dari adanya jasa antar dari stasiun sampai Villa, semua rumah Villa dilengkapi halaman belakang yang cukup luas._

 _"Ahh kita melupakan sesuatu" Mingyu bermonolog._ _Mingyu beranjak dari halaman belakang dan mengambil jaket di kamarnya._

 _"Kau ingin kemana? Ini sudah malam" tanya Soonyoung yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mandi._

 _"Kita melupakan bumbu. Aku akan membelinya sebentar" Mingyu bergegas keluar rumah. Soonyoung mengangkat bahu tak peduli._

 _Mingyu memasukan jemari tangannya kedalam jaket yang ia kenakan berharap mendapat kehangatan disana. Mingyu tidak tahu persis dimana tempat ia akan membeli bumbu Barberque. Mingyu hanya bermodalkan ingatan yang ia lihat saat perjalanan menuju Villa tadi. Lingkungan disini memang terasa sangat sepi saat malam hari. Karena letak Villa tersebut sedikit jauh dari kota. Bahkan Mingyu bisa mendengar jelas suara-suara jangkrik._

 _Mingyu berjalan yakin setelah melihat sebuah toko diantara bangunan-bangunan kosong. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa toko itulah yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Jawabannya adalah tepat. Mingyu tersenyum sumringah menemukan toko yang ia maksud._

 _Segera membeli bumbu-bumbu yang diperlukan. Mingyu membayar dengan senang hati kepada wanita tua penjaga kasir tersebut. Mengisyaratkan bahwa Mingyu sangat senang telah menemukan toko itu tanpa harus tersesat._

 _Mingyu memasukan kembali jemari-jemarinya dalam saku jaketnya, sesaat setelah keluar dari toko. Mingyu menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati dua orang di jalan sempit dan hanya disoroti lampu remang-remang. Ia terpaku melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus dicengkram kuat oleh laki-laki bersurai blonde . Mingyu refleks berlari kearah mereka saat melihat laki-laki kurus itu akan dipukul._

 _Mingyu melayangkan pukulannya kepada laki-laki bersurai blonde. Laki-laki itu terjatuh memegangi rahangnya dan menyeringai. Laki-laki itu pun bangkit dan mendorong Mingyu pada sebuah dinding bangunan dan mencengkram kerahnya kuat._

 _"Apa urusanmu?" tercium bau alkohol saat pemuda itu berbicara._

 _Mingyu berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya tapi hasilnya nihil. Mingyu tersadar saat melihat laki-laki itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Mingyu melihat di sisi kiri jas sekolahnya terdapat nametag dengan tulisan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"... Wen?" gumam Mingyu, hampir berhasil mengingat nama laki-laki tersebut. Ia terus terlarut dalam lamunannya akan mengingat nama laki-laki itu. Tetapi lamunannya dihentikan oleh suara telfon dari ponsel Mingyu. Mingyu mendudukan dirinya.

"Yeoboseyo, Ibu ada apa?" Mingyu terheran mengapa ibunya menelfonnya pada malam hari dan tak kunjung pulang.

' _Ahh syukurlah kau belum tidur. Begini... Ibu dan Jihoon tidak dapat pulang hari ini. Nenekmu masih butuh perawatan jadi Ibu memutuskan untuk bermalam disini. Tak apa kan Mingyu_?' suara Ibu Mingyu terdengar ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Ibu tak perlu khawatir, lagipula Nenek sedang membutuhkan ibu jadi rawatlah sampai sembuh"

 _'Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Untuk Jihoon ibu sudah mengirimkan surat izin pada gurunya jadi kau tidak perlu memberi tahunya lagi. Dan Mingyu jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugasmu oke! Selamat malam'_ sambungan telah terputus. Mingyu merebahkan kembali dirinya melanjutkan lamunan yang terputus tadi.

"Tugas? ASTAGA TUGAS FISIKA KU!" Mingyu panik segera ia mengerjakan tugas fisika itu.

"Akkkhhh Choi saem sialan!"

* * *

 **NOTE :**

Annyeong chingudeul!

Aku mau kasih tau sedikit aja kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa di chapter 1 itu nama ff nya "WITH YOU" bukan "CHOOSE ME". Jadi gini bukan karena aku copypaste punya orang lain tapi itu karena dulu aku memang mau pake nama itu buat fanfic. tapi aku malah ganti nama ff nya dan aku lupa buat ganti di chapter itu jadi maaf banget ya, gapenting sih cuma takut salah paham aja :)

Jangan lupa buat review ya chingu :)

THANKS FOR :

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

 **itsmevv**

 **k1mut**

 **kono Ouji sama ga inai**

 **Chwe S. Kaa**

 **AiandU**

 **MeanieSeries1706**

Atas reviews dari kaliann :)


End file.
